Like Ingredients In A Recipie
by Alice Kolchak
Summary: Emmett's sister Bella coms to stay with him after being away four years at a culinary college in Miami. She's anxious to meet Emmett's new girlfriend, and begin an exciting journey of her own. rating is always subject to change
1. Anticipation

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any of the Twilight brand characters. I simply write for amusement.

_**Author's Note:** _I am NOT, I repeat, NOT a grammer genius. In fact, I'd go far enough to admit I suck. The story is readable, but there are grammatical errors all over the place. I warn you in advance. Feel free to drop HELPFUL advice in this subject area, as I am always looking for ways to improve. THANKS!

_**Chapter 1: Anticipation**_

I sighed heavily as I stared out the window of the plane. Mike, the annoying passenger beside me, had just decided to fall asleep after 3 hours of non-stop talking. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the seat. I was finally going to see my brother after four years of being away at, Le Cordon Bleu College of Culinary Arts, in Miami. I couldn't wait to hear his tales of what he had been doing, and meet the girl mom said he had brought home for Easter. I love my brother, but he should have known better than to bring a girl home. I had spent the better part of an hour listening to mom lecture me on bringing home a nice boy.

I shook my head and pulled a folded piece of paper out of my pocket. Emmett had sent me directions from the airport to his townhouse incase I got in earlier than expected. I had hoped he would be waiting at the airport to get me, but the flights were running ahead of schedule so it didn't look like that would be happening. I couldn't wait to see the place Emmett had gotten. I knew mom had been the one to talk him into moving to Seattle. She had been worried ever since she discovered the condition of my scholarship. The school was building a new restaurant in Seattle and in order to get the scholarship I had had to agree to work there two years when it opened. I had three months to go until it opened.

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts as the plane will be landing shortly." The head flight attendant announced as other ladies made their way up and down the tiny isles helping passengers who couldn't get their buckles done. I felt my stomach twist and turn. In a few hours I would be seeing my brother and quite possibly his girlfriend of almost a year. I hoped we got along. I would hate to dislike my brother/roommate's girlfriend.

The plane landed without hardly any turbulence. Mike had managed to sleep almost up to the stopping of the plane. In his groggy state of half awake, half asleep I managed to swing myself over his legs and into the isle. I quickly grabbed my only carry on and dashed ahead of four rows of people. I had no intention of exiting the plane with Mike.

I carefully made my way off the plane and to the luggage claim. I waited patiently enough, but I was growing anxious to get away from the claim seeing as how I knew Mike would be getting there soon enough. Luckily, I spotted my bags and snatched them off the revolving band just as Mike began making his way over. I waved politely, as he had already seen me, then dashed wildly towards the exit.

I didn't have but two bags since I had sent most of my stuff to the apartment ahead of time. I managed to get a taxi easy enough, and was soon on my way to my new home.

_**Emmett**_

"Jasper! I can't wait to meet Emmett's sister! I can't wait to find out what she thinks about her room!"

I laughed loudly at the tiny pixie like girl bouncing over to her boyfriend, and my friend, Jasper. Jasper chuckled as the bubbly, raven haired girl launched herself into his arms.

"I'm sure she'll love it, Alice." he smiled and kissed her forehead.

I had met Jasper about a year ago. He came in to the gym I own and applied for a part-time job while he was going to school. I hadn't been planning on hireling part time workers, but it had made me think of my sister, working and going to school, so I hired him anyway. It had turned out to be the best decision of my life. Through Jasper I met Alice, his tiny little girlfriend with a mean shopping streak, her brother Edward, and my favorite person, Rosalie. I had been dating Jasper's sister almost a year now, and I couldn't imagine life without her.

"Don't worry about Bells!" I laughed. "She'll be thrilled that she doesn't have to do it herself!"

"When will she arrive, Emmett?" The sweetest voice I had ever hear spoke up behind me. I turned to Rosalie, who looked up at me from her place on the couch. I sat down beside her and pulled her into my lap, happy to have her close.

"The plane is supposed to arrive tomorrow."

"I won't lie, I'm a little nervous." She chuckled .

"Why?" I asked, generally concerned. I had found Rose to be a highly confident person, it wasn't often she was nervous.

"I've never done the, 'meet my sibling' thing," she laughed. "I was always the sibling being met!" She smiled over at Alice and Jasper.

"No sibling could be scarier to meet than you Rosalie," We all looked as Alice's brother, Edward walked into the apartment, placing his book bag on the floor. "You had poor Alice in a frenzy."

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Alice yelled. "I most certainly was not scared of Rose! I knew I would love her and she love me." Alice huphed as Edward chuckled and hugged her.

"Sure, Alice." Edward grinned at Rose, making her laugh, and went to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about Bella, Rose," I assured her. "She's gonna love you just as much as I do."

I heard snickering from the kitchen and I turned.

"Don't be jealous, Eddie! You just wish you had someone as awesome as my Rosie!" I heard a snort and coughing. Bingo! Rose giggled as Edward came back into the living room, wiping the water from his chin.

"Sure Em." He grumbled as he went to his room. I felt bad slightly. According to Alice, Edward had only dated one girl, which ended four years go when she just up and dumped him to go move in with her mother's ex boyfriend. Yeah, that had been a twisted tale. It hadn't been so bad for Edward until Rose and I started dating. Up until then he had had Rose to help nag Alice and Jasper about their PDA, but now Rose had her own PDA to deal with. We tried to include Edward as much as possible, but we all knew he never enjoyed himself as much as we did, or as much as he tried to make Alice believe.

"Don't worry about him Emmett, he's a big boy." Rose smiled, though I knew she felt the same way I did.

"Don't worry Emmett," Alice huphed. "I set him up on a date last night and he didn't show! The poor girl called me frantic!" Alice crossed her arms over her chest. Jasper rubbed her back slowly.

"That doesn't sound like Edward." Rose replied. I shook my head, that didn't sound like him at all.

"He said he got held up, but he could have at least called me."

_**Edward**_

I could hear Alice gripping about the blind date I had skipped out on. I wasn't normally so rude, but I had made it very clear to Alice I wasn't interested in dating. I had plenty of time to deal with that _after_ graduation. Only one more month and I was free.

I turned on my stereo and lay back on my bed as soft piano music drifted through the speakers. This had become my favorite part of the day since Emmett and Rose had started seriously dating. Not that I had ever harbored feelings of attraction towards Rose, despite her obvious beauty, she had just been the only person I could talk to when Alice and Jasper began dating. But now Rose had someone to hold and hold her, and I was still alone.

I sighed and pulled my pillow over my face. Alice would go into a panic if she saw me like this. She worried to much in my opinion. Sure, it was sometimes lonely, but I honestly had a lot going on in my life to keep me busy so it wasn't a problem most of the time. I only ever felt it those nights they would make me go out with them, or have a movie night here instead of at Rose and Jaspers, or Emmett's.

I found myself wondering how movie night at Emmett's house was going to go now that his sister was moving in. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about her after how much Emmett had been carrying on about her coming. I had never pictured what Emmett would be like as the big brother type, but after hearing and seeing his reaction to his sister's coming, the role fit him perfectly. Emmett truly was just a large teddy bear at heart.

I began wondering what Emmett's sister would be like. I had liked Emmett as soon as I met him. It was kind of hard not to with his booming laugh and friendly nature. I wondered if his sister was the same. If she was like Emmett, then Rose really didn't have anything to worry about. I really hoped she was, I would hate to see how things would end up if none of us liked her and she didn't like us.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice bursting into my room and jumping on to my bed. She ripped the pillow off my head and grinned at my annoyed expression.

"Hello my lovely brother!" She giggled. "I just wanted to let you know we're taking Emmett home and I'm going over to Rose and Jasper's. Rose and I are going shopping for a welcoming gift for Bella."

"Going a little overboard aren't you? You don't even know her." I raised an eyebrow at Alice's enthusiasm.

"No, because I can just sense that we're going to be best friends!" she clapped her tiny hands together. "And besides, Rose is dating her brother, a gift of welcome will show Bella that Rose is happy to meet her and did something special for her arrival!"

I just shook my head and smiled as Alice hoped off my bed and skipped to the door. When she reached the frame she paused and turned.

"Please don't stay locked up all night Edward. Rose and I will be out if you want to go hang out with Jazz. Emmett's going to be busy getting ready for Bella's arrival tomorrow."

"I promise if I get bored I'll go somewhere Alice, ok?"

She smiled slightly and nodded, then bounded out the doorway and into Jasper's waiting arms. I told them all bye, then waited for the door to shut and their voices to fade before going back to my room and laying down.

**Bella**

The kitchen smelled as wonderful as the house looked. Emmett had obviously had help with the decorating and I was thankful for whoever had done it. My room had been a great surprise indeed. My walls were a baby blue with white trim. The bedspread was white with matching baby blue flowers along the edges. The pillows shared the same design and solid white, shear curtains hung from the window. It had reminded me a lot of the room I left at my townhouse in Miami. Where I wouldn't miss the overly busy area my home was located, I would miss the room and the roommates.

I shook my head and turned back to the dish I was preparing. I had Emmett now, and I was extremely excited not to have to deal with getting to know a complete stranger. I stirred my sauce and smiled. I had decided to make spaghetti for supper. Nothing fancy, or representational of my schooling, but Emmett swore no one made spaghetti like mine.

I put the sauce on simmer right as I heard a car door shut. Curious, I climbed up on the kitchen table and peeked out the window. I saw Emmett climb out a shinny, red, convertible mustang. My curiosity spiked higher as a tall, thin blonde slid out the driver's seat.

Mom gad been right, Emmett's girlfriend was beautiful.

I let the blinds snap shut as the two love birds embraced. I would never be able to handle Emmett love up anyone. I snickered to myself as I heard keys jingle in the lock, and the door open.

**Emmett**

I knew immediately who I as going to find in my house. The spicy sent of my favorite spaghetti sauce filled the air. I turned the corner and grinned widely. Much like she used to do when we were in high school, Bella smirked at me from her spot cross-legged atop he kitchen table, sauce covered wooden spoon in hand.

"Hello, sister dear," I greeted. Bella's smirked grew wider.

"Hello, big brother."


	2. Of Melons and Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters used. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Author's Note:** I'm terribly sorry for the delay in chapter to. I've been very busy lately and I have a thing about trying to put out long chapters. I feel that if you're willing to wait, I owe it to you to deliver something more than a 3 page word document file. So, don't think that just because it takes me a while I'm giving up the story. It's far from it, I just want decent length chapters and they may take me some time to pump out.

**Chapter 2: Of Melons and Friends**

**Bella's POV**

I woke to the bright sunlight streaming through my sheer curtains. I smiled a little and buried my head in my soft pillow. Emmett had told me his friend Alice had picked out everything in my room, and I had to agree that she knew exactly what she was doing. I pulled the soft comforter up around me one last time before jumping out of bed. I was pretty positive Emmett would still be asleep, so I decided to head downstairs and make breakfast. As I passed my brother's door, I could hear the muffled snores through the wood. I chuckled and hopped down the stairs two at a time.

The kitchen clocked glowed a neon green 9:45 from its place on the microwave. I laughed again. Emmett would flip if he were up. Back in high school I had been an extremely clumsy, late sleeper. In fact, I had remained so up until half way through my first year of college when I realized that no one was going to take it easy on me just because I stumbled into class with dark circles under my eyes. No, they were where near as motherly in college as they were in high school. I had also managed to out grow some of my clumsiness. I was no where near the picture of grace, but I wasn't doing half bad.

I rummaged around Emmett's cabinets, gathering up various pans so I could double up my cooking. It was humorous to look at Emmett's tiny stove after four years of looking at an industrial one. I hummed lightly as I got out everything I would need to make a spectacular first morning home breakfast. Emmett was going to be so thrilled.

I had just placed the sausage on the table when I heard a loud thump from upstairs. I looked up, unsure if the ceiling wasn't about to come crashing down on me. I laughed however, when I heard similar thumps running around and down the stairs. Yes, Emmett had gotten himself a good whiff of breakfast.

"BELLA!!" he boomed as he burst into the kitchen, eyes wide with excitement.

"EMMETT!!" I boomed back with a laugh as I was swept up into his one of his big brother bear hugs.

"I thought I was dreaming at first." he grinned as he surveyed the food covering the table. "I was scared to wake up and realize it really was a dream, but then I remembered you got here early!"

I just smiled as Emmett began loading his plate down with eggs, bacon, sausage, and his favorite blueberry muffins. Again, it wasn't a fancy meal, but fancy was never Emmett's style. No, if I was cooking for Emmett, I always went for his simple favorites.

"Just like the good ole' days. I've really missed you Bells!"

"Are you sure you've missed me and not just my cooking?" I laughed as Emmett coated his pancakes in syrup and shoveled a large piece into his mouth.

"If I'm honest, I would have to say both. I have missed you, but your cooking is the best!"

I never had to look far for a compliment from Emmett. Place a plate to food in front of him and I became his favorite person. I wondered idly if Rosalie could cook, and what were Emmett's favorite meals that she made. I had always loved to watch other people cook. I enjoyed seeing the different styles people had.

"Are you eating or do I get to have it all?"

Emmett's words brought me out my thoughts with a quickness.

"No, you do not get to eat it all!" I quickly began loading my own plate as Emmett began forking various things onto his plate in challenge. That was one thing mom had always gripped at me and my brother about. If there was food, you better be willing to fight for it. Emmett could naturally put down a ton of food with his size, but I wasn't too shabby myself as small as I was.

Breakfast continued in the same fashion it had when we both lived at home. Me and Emmett glaring at each other as we tried to keep the other from eating more than their share, though that was impossible seeing as how Emmett always got the most.

The phone rang just as Emmett stabbed the last sausage with a triumphant smirk on his face. I glared at him as I got up to answer.

"Hello?" I answered, making the mistake of turning around to look at Emmett, who waved his victory sausage like a trophy and took a large bite. "Idiot!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry?" A female voice came over the line.

"Oh! Forgive me! I wasn't talking to you," I stammered. Emmett laughed, enjoying the moment.

"May I ask who this is?" the voice asked suspiciously. I was taken aback by the tone.

"May _I_ ask who _this _is?" I shot back, agitated that someone would call my house and rudely ask who I was.

"This is Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend." That had not been the response I was looking for. However, the absurdity of the situation was too much for me to handle and I burst out laughing.

"Hi Rosalie! This is Bella, Emmett's sister." I grinned evilly at Emmett. There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone, and Bella worried she had made a bad first impression on Rosalie.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella," Rosalie apologized. "We just didn't expect you in until later today."

"Yeah, I got in earlier than expected. I'm surprised Emmett didn't call and tell you."

Emmett choked on his sausage as he realized who I was talking to, and that he had forgotten to tell her of my arrival. I smirked and continued my conversation, turning away from Emmett. I wanted to laugh out loud when I heard the chair legs screech across the floor. I twirled out of the way as Emmett lunged at me and the phone. Emmett slammed into the wall with a loud thud. I burst into laughter as he tried to orient himself.

"What was that, Bella?" Rosalie asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Just Emmett being his normal self." I snickered as Emmett prepared to pounce again. "He seems eager to talk to you, but I hardly think that's fair. I just got on the phone with you!" I heard Rosalie chuckle lightly on the other end as she caught on to what I was doing.

"Perhaps it's best I talk to you for a little while, I'm sure there are all sorts of things you know about Emmett." I could practically hear the mischievous smirk through the phone. I could already tell I was going to like Rosalie.

"Oh yes! I have all sorts of stories to fill you in on!"

"Bella!" Emmett warned and came at me again. Unfortunately I wasn't as quick this time. I only managed to get partially out the way as Emmett slammed into my shoulder, causing me to drop the phone as I flew into the cabinets. I groaned as pain shot up my back. I could hear Rosalie's worried voice calling out my name, but I couldn't see where the phone had landed as Emmett's pale face filled my vision.

"Bella?" he asked worriedly. "I'm so sorry! I was pretty sure you'd have moved before I reached you!" he rushed, lifting me up off the cool tile floor.

"It's alright Em," I grinned, trying not to wince. "I gotta tell ya though, it's been a while since you've shoved me into anything!" I laughed as various memories flooded my head. Emmett's larger size had always proved a problem. By no means had Emmett ever been a bully to me, but he often forgot just how strong he was.

"I shove you through a pantry door one time and I'm never allowed to forget it." he gripped. "It wasn't a big deal, that pantry door was flimsy plywood!"

I laughed harder as he stood up, grumbling to himself and searching for the phone. I heard him start apologizing and knew he had found it. I rubbed my back absentmindedly and began going trough the day's plans in my head. I had planned to find a local grocery store and stock up lots of different foods. There were a few recipes I wanted to try, and who better to try them on than my loving brother? I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I jumped when Emmett sat down beside me and let out a heavy breath. I grinned at him, earning narrowed eyes in return.

"Don't look at me like that Emmy, my back hurts." I moaned in fake pain. Obviously Emmett couldn't tell the difference because he was apologizing before I knew what was happening.

"I'm so sorry Bella! How can I make it up to you?"

I grinned as victory instantly became mine.

"Well, there is one thing…" I paused for dramatic effect as Emmett nodded his head. "You could go get dressed and take me to the grocery store!"

Emmett groaned and flopped down on the couch, effectively rolling off in the process. He grumbled into the carpet.

"I'm sorry Em, I didn't hear you. I was concentrating on trying to minimize the pain in the back, oww." I moaned again. It was dirty of me, but I knew it would get Emmett to take me grocery shopping. I had never understood why he disliked it so. I personally always found it to be enjoyable.

"Fine, fine!" Emmett bellowed, getting up off the floor. "But could you at least not scream about how un-fresh the fruit is?"

I looked at him for a long moment before bursting into laughter. I had completely forgotten the last trip I made with Emmett to a grocery store. The fruit looked to be weeks old, and I made sure to voice my concerns to anyone who would listen. Emmett had run out of the store.

"I promise big brother!" I bounced innocently on the couch. Emmett just rolled his eyes and headed upstairs. I sat on the couch a few minutes longer, then rushed up to my room to get ready myself.

**Emmett's POV**

An hour later I found myself staring up at the Fresh Market Grocery. I had decided to take Bella here in hopes of not having a repeated incident in the fruit section. Bella bounced excitedly next to me, earning strange looks from people around us.

"Bella, please, It's just a grocery store." I mumbled, trying to calm her down.

"It's not _just_ a grocery store, Emmett." she replied exasperated. "It's a fresh market grocery! That means every thing here is fresh!! I don't have anything to worry about! It's just like back in Miami!"

She grinned wider and skipped off towards the store. I followed behind her because, well, what else was I gonna do? I hadn't been grocery shopping in almost a year. Rose had been handling all my food issues.

"Check it out Em; I did that shit with my mind!" Bella laughed as the automatic doors opened for us. "I'm like Darth Vadar."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop the laugh that came with it. Happily, Bella bounced over to the buggies, her mahogany ponytail swinging wildly. She carefully examined each buggy, careful not to get one with a bad wheel. When she was satisfied with her choice, we began making our way down the isles. I watched as Bella examined every item of food as though they held the secrets of the universe. Her buggy was half way full when we reached the produce.

"Emmett," she turned. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

She appeared innocent enough in her request, but I knew better when it came to Bella. Always know exactly what you're getting into _before_ you agree.

"I guess…."

"Great!" her eyes lit up. "I forgot some things on the other end of the store. Can you pick out the things on this list for me? Make sure you get the freshest ones. Here, I'll show you how to feel them."

"What?" I coughed, sure I had misheard her.

"I'll show you how to feel them to tell how fresh they are." Nope, I had heard her right the first time. I watched as Bella picked up a cucumber and ran her hands down it.

"See, you feel for firmness, but not to firm. If it's to firm, it's not fully ripe yet. If it's too soft, then it's almost gone to waste."

She then began examining the outside of the cucumber, scrunching her nose up at certain times.

"You also want to check for bad spots on the outside. Bad spots can go all the way down to the core, and it takes away from the fruit or vegetable. This one is a bad one, I don't want it." she frowned, putting it back with the others. She then picked up another, going through the same examination, and finally smiled. She placed the cucumber in a plastic bag next to the bin and placed it in her buggy.

"Think you can handle it?" she raised as eye brow.

"Give me that list." I challenged, snatching it from her. I was going to prove to my baby sister I could do this just as well as her. Bella merely smiled, pushed her buggy off, and jumped up on the back bar to ride it down the isle. I chuckled and looked over Bella's list, then at all the produce. I was mostly likely going to be sorry I agreed.

I had just started examining the last thing on my list, when I heard an all too familiar voice behind me.

"Emmett?"

"Rose?" I turned around to see Rose and Alice looking at me with a mixture of both curiosity and humor.

"Emmett, why are you feeling up that melon?" Alice asked sweetly, not fooling me for a second. Still, I found myself unable to properly respond.

"I..uh…Bella…"

"Emmett, have you picked me out a good melon yet?" I turned towards Bella's voice as she rolled down the isle, once again on the back of her buggy. She grinned at me and hoped off, stopping the buggy short of hitting me. "I need the freshest one you can find."

"This one!" I quickly replied, shoving it into her hands. She looked at it for a moment, and then frowned. Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed at me.

"Emmett, this is not a fresh melon. Didn't you feel them like I showed you?"

Bella and I turned as laugher rang out beside us. Alice, Jasper, and Rose were trying to stop their laughter as they looked at us. Bella looked at them, then at me, obviously hoping I knew them and that they were some crazy strangers having a good laugh at our expense.

"Guys," I cleared my throat. "This is Bella, my little sister."

Everyone seemed to stop as they stared at Bella, who shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Hi." she smiled nervously, not sure how to take their silence.

"Bella, the little pixie here is Alice Cullen, and this is Jasper Hale, her boyfriend." Recognition dawned in Bella's eyes as she realized who they were.

"Oh! You're the one Emmett hired at the gym." she held out her hand to shake Alice and Jasper's, but being Alice, she would have nothing of hand shaking.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you, Bella!" Alice squealed and leapt at my sister, pulling her into a big hug. "Did you like your room? Rose and I decorated it! Are you happy to be here finally? How was your flight? You and I are going to be the best of friends!"

I couldn't help but laugh as Bella tried, but failed to keep up with Alice's rambling. I briefly considered letting Bella flounder, but then decided I couldn't be that cruel.

"And this, my darling sister," I spoke up, cutting Alice off. "Is my beautiful girlfriend, Rosalie."

"It's nice to put a name with a face! I can see why mom liked you so much." Bella smiled, taking Rose's hand and shaking it. Rose smiled back, returning Bella's shake.

"Call me Rose; it's nice to meet you as well. Emmett just raves about his brilliant cook of a sister."

Bella laughed out loud and shot me a look, then turned back to Rose.

"I'm still trying to figure out if he's really proud of my accomplishments or just happy I can cook all his meals."

"I can cook my own meals just fine thank you." I huphed, squaring my shoulders defiantly. I knew this little game Bella was attempting to play. Before she had left for college, we had made an art form out of being able to embarrass each other. Oddly enough, mom and dad had never been as thrilled with this talent as we were.

**Bella's POV**

"**Then why, pray-tell, have you been eating over at my house since we started dating?" Rosalie shot, making Emmett lower his puffed out chest.**

**I grinned as the two bantered back and forth. I grinned widely as I watched. Emmett had clearly caught on to what I was about to do, and had tried to cover himself. Unfortunately, he had not counted on Rosalie to be the one to call him out. I could already tell I was going to like Rose. **

"**As much as I always love your little tiffs," Alice interrupted. "We need to get going. We have lots to do!" She skipped over and grabbed Rosalie's arm. "Come on Rose! It was great to finally meet you Bella; we're going to be the best of friends."**

**She seemed so confident, I couldn't argue.**

"**It was nice to meet you, Bella." Jasper smiled.**

"**You to. I hope I see you again soon."**

**Jasper just grinned. "Well, you know you'll be seeing Rose. As for Alice and I, maybe sooner than you think." He didn't wait for my response; he just turned to Alice who bounced happily next to Rosalie.**

**I watched with amusement as Emmett and Rose shuffled their feet awkwardly, unsure of what to do with themselves in my presence. I toyed with the idea of making the sweat it out, but then decided that wouldn't be good for the first impression I was leaving with Rosalie, so I swallowed my need for Emmett humiliation and intervened.**

"**Gee Emmett," I sighed. "Kiss her already! The girl has places to go!"**

**Everyone laughed and Emmett pulled Rosalie close and kissed her. I've never claimed to have a special ability to see things others can't, but I knew Emmett well enough to know this was no ordinary kiss. To anyone, it was obvious love was there. I, however, had seen Emmett kiss girls before and none of them were as intense as the one he shared with Rosalie. No, my brother had fallen completely for this girl.**

"**Ok!" Alice whined. "Enough already!"**

"**You're PDA is making the fruit spoil." I laughed as Rosalie and Emmett separated. Emmett grinned and Rosalie blushed with a smile.**

"**We'll see you both later!" Alice said in a sing-song voice, a wide smile on her face.**

"**Bye Alice! Bye Jasper! Bye Rose!" I called, happy to have finally met Emmett's friends and girlfriend. When they were out of sight, I turned to Emmett who looked back expectantly. **

"**I like them!" I stated.**

"**I'm glad!" Emmett laughed, finally replacing the melon he had disgracefully shoved at me earlier with a fresher one. "I noticed you didn't mention having seen Rose before today though." he smirked.**

**I turned to look at him casually. "And tell them I spied on my brother out the window, from a top the kitchen table? They already think you're crazy Emmett, no need for them to think I am to." I smirked back and pushed my buggy down the isle, leaving a stuttering Emmett in my wake.**


	3. Of Thoughts and BrotherSister Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight cast.

**Author's Note:** Even thought most of you may not consider it to be a lot. There is cussing in this chapter. I just wanted to give the heads up guys!

Also, thanks to all you guys who have reviewed the story! I really appreciate it! J

**Chapter 3: Of Thoughts and Brother/Sister Time**

**EdPOV**

Isabella, or Bella, Swan. Alice had done nothing but chatter excitedly about Emmett's sister since she arrived home. She had taken painstaking precaution to ensure her description of Bella to me was perfect. I knew what my little pixie of a sister was up to. She was hoping to end her pathetic brother's loneliness since he was incapable of doing it himself.

It had been four years since my last relationship, the disaster it had been. I had never been able to give myself a good reason as to why I had remained in it as long as I had. I had gotten out when I first realized she was distancing herself, I could have spared myself a lot of pain. But no, I had been determined to make it work because it was the most serious relationship I had ever had. So serious to me in fact, I gave up on relationships completely when it ended.

Alice griped that I '_shouldn't let the actions of an obvious tramp'_, effect my judgment of relationships as a whole. Truthfully, it wasn't until I became the fifth wheel that I started to listen. Having to sit, always surrounded by the happy couples my friends were really wore down my resistance to finding a partner of my own. So I allowed Alice to set me up with girls she though worthy, but nothing ever happened. They were all beautiful and smart, but there was never that spark or connection a good relationship required. Nothing was as bad however, as Alice's crestfallen face every time I came back home alone.

I honestly did try. Blind dating just wasn't for me. I didn't do well with the awkward, sizing up silence that always occurred. Maybe I would never find the right girl.

"Edward!" Alice's giddy voice brought me out of my thoughts. She skipped merrily into my room and hopped up on the bed. I turned back to my keyboard, where I had disillusioned myself into thinking I could write something new. Ha, that was a joke! I hadn't written in four years

Alice shifted on my bed and smiled when I turned, giving her my full attention.

"Mom invited everyone over for the weekend. She misses everyone and is very anxious to meet Bella."

I raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"How do you know Bella will want to go, Alice. She doesn't really know any of us, it would be very awkward for her."

Alice sighed heavily and scrunched her nose.

"Not if we don't _make_ it awkward for her. Besides, big brother Emmett will be there. I'm sure Emmett will have no trouble making her feel comfortable. Also, it will be good to get her out of her element so she can bond with Rose. I just know Emmett's going to ask her to marry him soon."

Alice's eyes glazed over as she envisioned planning Rosalie's wedding. I could see the wheels turning, and feared the day that look was ever directed at planning my own wedding. As suddenly as she had drifted off however, Alice drifted back to reality and looked at me.

"Besides mom and dad, you're the only one who hasn't met Bella yet, Edward. You should be excited, I just know you're going to get along great."

"Alice," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Relax Edward," Alice grinned, obviously knowing where the conversation was heading. "I can't match-make someone I don't know is single." Her tinkling laugh followed her out my room and down the hallway.

I sighed again. Under normal circumstances, I could overlook Alice's disposition on my love life. I would let her huff and puff and then let her go out on her hunt for the perfect girl for me yet again. This time was different, well, Bella was different. Bella was one of my best friend's sister. I didn't want to damage the friendship I had with Emmett just because Alice wanted to set me up with his sister.

Frowning, I looked at the clock by my bed. I had a class in forty minuets, so my problems with Alice would have to wait.

**BPOV**

"No way, Emmett! I am _not_ cheating!" I huphed as my Yoshi zoomed passed his Bowser. Hour three of Super Mario Cart had left Emmett and I to a tied score. We had till the pizzas we ordered during a track selection to arrive to declare a winner.

Emmett had begun screaming profanities an hour and a half ago. I had joined him twenty minutes later.

"There's no way that big headed dinosaur can move that fast! This game is a cheatin' bitch!" Emmett fumed, leaning with is controller as Bowser went into a turn.

"No, it's just that Bowser is a lard ass, so naturally he's slow!" I shot back, spinning Peach out with a turtle shell.

"Damn you Toad!" Emmett growled, then burst into maniacal laughter. "Ha! Take that you little bastard!"

I saw Toad come spinning wildly past me, so I knew Em was right behind me.

"I'm gaining on you, Bells!" Emmett smirked. I bit my lip. I couldn't let Emmett win, at least not our first serious match in four years! As we crested the hill, the final finish line came into view. Emmett and I hunched over our controllers, neither planning on losing.

We were almost to the finish line when fate intervened in my favor. I could see Emmett was about to pass me when suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"PIZZA!" I screamed so loud Emmett jumped, causing Bowser to slam into a wall and Yoshi to cross the finish line victoriously. "Bam bitches!" I pumped my fist into the air excitedly. "Winner of the 200th Super Mario Cart Challenge, Bella Swan!"

"Lies!" Emmett boomed, his fist slamming into the floor. "You cheated! You can't scream in a match!" I just smiled smugly as Emmett got up and stomped over to the door, swinging it openly so violently I thought he might rip it off the hinges. The poor delivery boy cowered under Emmett's glare.

"Th…that…that'll b…be twen…$21.39." he stammered as Emmett continued to glare while handing over the money. As soon as he had the money, the boy shoved the pizzas into Emmett's arms and bolted to his car.

"Geeze Em, you could have been a little nicer." I folded my arms over my chest.

"Don't even!" Emmett dropped the pizzas on the table. "He aided in your cheating fest."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway. Emmett could be such a baby sometimes. I grabbed a plate and joined Em at the table where he was aggressively munching on his slice. I reached out to take a slice of my own, when his large hand shot out and grabbed two. I looked up at him over the pizza boxes and realized his rematch tonight would not be a video game, but a challenge of gut.

I narrowed my eyes in acceptance of his challenge and grabbed two slices of my own. Let the games begin.

**EmPOV**

I grunted loudly as I heard my cell phone ringing. I slammed my hand around, desperate to find the obnoxious item.

"Hello!" I barked into the receiver. What the hell time was it? My room was dark, so it wasn't morning yet.

"Emmett?" I winced as Rose's uncertain voice floated into my ears.

"Sorry Rose…Mario Cart…Bella…cheater…pizza challenge…food coma…" I mumbled incoherently, felling sleeping wanting to take over.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Em, I'll call you in the morning." Rose chuckled.

"Night babe." I mumbled.

"Night Em."

As soon as the line went dead, I fell back into dreams of me and Rose.

**EdPOV**

I sighed heavily as I walked into the apartment I shared with Alice. Class had been more boring than usual. I dropped my bag on the kitchen counter, my eyes catching the pink post-it.

_ Edward,_

_ I went shopping with Rose for this weekend. Be back later!_

_ Love,_

_ Alice_

Alice must have major plans on impressing Isabella. We all knew this wasn't about mom and dad. I threw the note in the trash, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed to my room.

I'd be lying if I said all Alice's talk hadn't made me curious. I was growing anxious to meet the fabulous Isabella Swan. No doubt, by Alice's description, she was pretty. I had found after Tanya, that even though I didn't date, I had a thing for brunettes. All that aside though, I wondered what her real personality was. What were her hobbies?

I shook my head. I was playing right into Alice's hands at this rate. Pulling out my textbook, I decided to bury myself in work.

**BPOV**

8:30 glared angrily at my bloodshot eyes. I glared back, equally as angry. Grumbling, I slid out of bed and tumbled to the kitchen. I got the coffee pot going in record time and my mood lightened a hair as the delicious smell filled the room.

"Stupid Emmett." I spat as I caught sight of the empty pizza boxes in the trash. I bamed and framed around in the kitchen, looking for something simple for breakfast. Since I had not put cereal on my shopping list, there was none in the house. Eventually, I decided to scramble some eggs and make some toast. I was just sitting down to eat when Emmett lumbered in.

"For someone who won so smugly last night, you sure look like hell this morning." Emmett grumbled, scooping some eggs onto a plate.

"I may have won some battles, Emmett." I glared. "But your extremely vocal and erotic dreams last night won you the war."

Emmett stared blankly at me a moment, then burst into laughter.

"Oh yes, how very funny my lack of sleep is." I growled. Emmett just laughed harder.


	4. Of Road Trips and Greetings

**Author's Note**: Ok guys, I'm SO sorry for the lack of an update. I can assure you I have NOT given up on this story and have every intention of seeing it all the way to a fitting end. Thanks for hanging in there with me guys!

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Of Road Trips and Greetings**

**Bella POV**

I laughed to myself as I looked through my thinly lined closet. It had only been a week since I had unpacked the few clothes I had and here I was packing them away again. To say I was nervous was a slight understatement. Though I knew Em was going to be there, I was nervous at the thought of the weekend before me. Alice had called two days ago inviting Emmett and me to her parents house outside Seattle. Whereas I had found this odd, Emmett seemed quite comfortable and assured me this was a common thing. Apparently the Cullens tended to take in anyone who their children were close to.

I finished packing and drug my duffle bag down the stairs, placing it by the door. I went through I mental checklist to make sure I hadn't left anything before going to the kitchen for a bottled water. Emmett would be home soon, and we would begin our journey to the Cullen's. Although I had met Rose, Alice, and Jasper, I still didn't really know them and anxiety bubbled in my stomach. I felt like I had my first day at college. Away from everything familiar and comforting, completely on my own.

"BELLA!!" Emmett boomed as he burst through the door, causing me to spit out and choke on the water I had been drinking.

"EMMETT!" I growled in response as I came out the kitchen, wiping at the water on my shirt with a paper towel. Emmett grinned at me before snatching up my bag.

"Is this all you're taking?" he raised an eyebrow at my one bag. I raised my eyebrow in return. Surely Emmett hadn't forgotten how light a packer I was. "Sorry Bells, I'm just used to Alice and Rose I guess. Well, I put my stuff in the jeep this morning, so let's get rolling."

I followed Emmett out to his jeep. I had always loved it. He had bought it himself back home in Forks. He saved his small paycheck from the sporting goods store every week until he could buy it off our neighbor. It was a piece of junk when Em had bought it, but over time, he had made it into an extremely nice ride.

Emmett tossed my bag on top of his and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Alice and Edward rode up yesterday. I let Jasper off early today and he took Rose, so we're the last ones Bells." Em grinned, I could see the excitement for the weekend ahead in his eyes. It was hard not to get excited myself as Emmett began telling me stories of his many weekends at the Cullen house. I laughed along with him, but couldn't shake the envy I felt. Emmett had been making some wonderful memories with his friends, but I didn't really have anything to contribute. Sure, I had made some great friends, you tend to do that when you spend a few years with the same people, but I had left those friends behind and would most likely never see them again. The memories I shared with them would only ever be ours, as the prospect of Emmett ever meeting them seemed highly unlikely.

I decided to trash the negative thoughts I knew were headed my way and focus on the positive prospect of being lucky enough to have my brother here and not be alone. We drove for about an hour before Emmett decided to make a pit stop for gas and yum yum munchies.

"Mello Yellow……and……hmmm…." I scrunched my nose as I browsed the candy isle for something to satisfy my unspecific urge for a snack.

"Bella?" an uncertain voice spoke up behind me. I froze in horror as the voice of the annoying passenger from my plane ride filled my ears. I turned slowly, praying I was wrong.

"I knew it was you, I couldn't possibly forget a body like yours." he smirked confidently. I inwardly cringed and began mapping out the fastest escape route.

"Hi…."

"Mike, Mike Newton." he smiled again, obviously not thrown off by the fact he wasn't impressive enough to make me remember his name. "So, isn't it funny, I mean, just running into each other?" The small talk was annoying, where was Emmett? "You know, I'm free this weekend….."

"Actually, Isabella here already has plans with her big bother, friends." Emmett's voice boomed behind me, his eyes narrowed at Mike. I smiled widely as I realized Emmett had used my full name, meaning he didn't like Mike enough to let him call me Bella. "So how about to slink back to wherever is was you came from." Emmett growled.

Mike's face fell, and the confidence left him with a quickness. He slowly backed away from me and my built brother.

"Ye…yeah, well, I forgot I already had plans. I gotta get going anyway, later!" Mike stumbled over his own feet in his rush out the door.

"I can't let you go anywhere alone Bells!" Emmett teased.

"Normally I would take offense to the teasing Em, but I'm to thankful for your save to say anything." I laughed as we paid for our snacks, I had settled for M&M's, and set back out on the road.

**Edward POV**

"Edward, Emmett and Bella will be here any second!" Alice huphed as she stood in my doorway, clearly letting me know I was to come down stairs and be waiting on them with everyone else. Sighing in the defeat I knew I was facing, I followed my now bubbly sister down the steps and into the living room where Rose and my mom were talking excitedly.

I was just about to join my dad and Jasper when Alice's high pitched squeal echoed through the room.

"They're here! Oh this is exciting! Edward, get the door, I want to get the camera! Our first full fledged meeting!" Alice bounced around and dashed out the living room. My mom and dad laughed as they watched her go. I just shook my head, and made my way to the door.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. There as no polite greeting waiting me on the other side however, I fell heavily back to the ground as a brown blur crashed into me. I lay there, stunned for a moment as I tried to figure out just what had happened. Having oriented myself, I opened my eyes to find two large chocolate colored eyes looking back at me. The girl, who I could only assume was Bella, smiled warmly at me before looking over her shoulder and screaming.

"I still win Emmett! I knocked him into the house and on the floor, so I still got inside first!!" Ginning triumphantly, Bella turned back to me. "I guess since you didn't stay standing and cause me to lose I should appologize for barreling you over. I'm Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella."

**Bella POV**

As we pulled into the driveway, all my calmness left me. I was facing a house full of people I didn't know, and would have to live very close to for the rest of the weekend. Emmett stopped the car and eagerly hopped out. I stayed in my seat, not yet willing to give up the security of Emmett's jeep. I had just about decided to just stay the night in the jeep when my door flew open and Emmett dragged me out.

"Emmett!" I yelled, stableinzing myself. "What was that for?"

"You didn't appear to be making any effort to get out on your own, so I decided to give you a hand!" he smiled proudly. I rolled my eyes and took my bag. I turned to look at the house again, silently debating if I could slip back into the jeep before Em noticed, when I felt him at my side.

"You know Bells, it's kind of a long way across the yard, and up hill, I bet I could beat you inside."

I turned to stare at him in disbelief. I had always been a faster runner than Emmett despite having once been very clumsy. I had accounted it to my much smaller size and slender build.

"I accept your challenge. First one to get inside wins."

"On the count of three." Emmett crouched into running position, and I followed suit. I couldn't believe we were actually about to do this.

"One." I started.

"Two." he grinned.

"Three!" I yelled and dashed towards the front door. I passed Emmett quickly, as I knew I would, and continued my pace towards the door. I could feel victory as my foot hit the first step going up the porch, when suddenly the front door opened and a male figure filled the space. I was going to fast, and with to much momentum to stop, and before I could say anything, I crashed into the guy. I heard the breath knock out of him as he fell into the house, me on top of him. We crashed onto the floor, a tangle of arms and legs.

As he caught his breath, he opened his eyes. They were a stunning shade of emerald green as they locked with mine. Before I shut down thinking, I quickly turned and shouted out to Emmett.

"I still win Emmett! I knocked him into the house and on the floor, so I still got inside first!!" I called, the sweet taste of victory on my tounge. I turned back to my mysterious floor pillow and smiled. "I guess since you didn't stay standing and cause me to lose that I should appologize for barreling you over. I'm Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella."

He stared at me a few minutes before responding.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's brother."

"OH!! Say cheese!" I looked up from my spot on top of Edward as Alice snapped a picture of us. My cheeks burst into flames it seemed as it really hit me that I had yet to get off him.

"Alice, I really hope you didn't just take a picture of that, I don't need a constant reminder of my sister being spread out on top of one of my best friends." Emmett wined as he stood in the doorway, looking down at us. I felt Edward shift underneath me and I pushed myself up and off him.

"Well, I guess we don't need to introduce you two." Alice smirked, an odd expression on her face. I heard Edward cough next to me and I turned to see him looking sternly at Alice. As I moved to stand up, Emmett scooped me up and under his arm.

"Hey!" I laughed, pretending to fight him off. "I can walk you know!"

"I just don't want to running anyone else over." Emmett mock scolded me. "I nearly had a heart attack when I walked in here!"

I rolled my eyes as Emmett carried me down the entrance hallway.

**Edward POV**

I watched as Emmett carried Bella out of my sight and strangely enough felt a tug in my stomach. I felt Alice standing beside me, waiting for me to acknowledge her. I smoothed down my shirt and refused to look her way.

"Oh fine Edward," I heard her scoff, though there was a hint of amusement behind it. "be that way."

I looked up and watched her skip off down the hallway after Emmett and Bella. I hadn't fallen madly in love with Bella, as I knew Alice was hopping to be the case. In truth, I hadn't even really been able to get a good look at her before she had been whisked away by Emmett. Emmett…very large and very in charge when it came to protecting his sister, as he had made clear in stories of their years in high school together. Alice had truly lost her mind this time.

Taking a breath, I made my way into the family room with the others. I was just in time to catch the last part of Emmett's account of Bella's "assault" on me. Everyone was smiling and laughing, except Bella, who was……..beautifully blushing and smiling softly. I had to backtrack a moment at my last thought. I had never described a woman's blush as beautiful before. Most of the women I knew that had the decency to get embarrassed enough to blush, blushed from the scalp to the chin, but Bella's blush danced gracefully just across her cheeks. With Alice effectively occupied, I took my opportunity to finally get a good look at Emmett's sister.

She looked to be about a head or so shorter than me. Her dark brown hair hung to her mid back and curled slightly. It was a stark contrast to the unusual paleness of her skin since I had never heard of someone leaving Miami without a tan. The large, chocolate brown eyes that had not moments before been staring into mine, were alight with mirth. She tucked her hands into her baggy, slightly dingy, gray jacket, which did nothing to flatter her figure. I was only given the view of her shapely legs due to her snug blue jeans.

I knew my assessment of Bella was up when a bright light flashed in my face.

"Gotcha!" Alice smirked triumphantly, then danced over to Bella and Emmett. Damn that little pixie.

**Bella POV**

After the rather embarrassing introduction to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, or Carlisle and Esme as I was instructed to call them, Alice insisted on showing me to my room. Grabbing my bag, I followed Alice and Rose up the steps as the two chatted happily about weekend plans.

"There's so much to do Bella!" Alice chirped. "There are some the best little boutiques not far from here! Rose and I go every time we come stay with mom and dad."

"Don't mind her Bella," Rose smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "You'll get used to her."

I couldn't help but grin as Alice turned and stuck her tounge out at Rose. We walked down the hallway, Alice pointing out who's rooms were who's. Finally we stopped outside one of the doors and Alice opened it.

"This one is yours Bella. Edward is on your right Jasper and I are on your left. I would have put you closer to Emmett but…." I noticed how she trailed off as Rose's face tinged pink.

"Emmett and Rose are sharing a room. I get it guys, you don't have to hide it from me. I'm a big girl you know." I grinned. "Just spare me the intimate details if you will, I don't need those images of my brother thank you very much." Rose smiled widely as Alice giggled. I walked into the bedroom and tossed my bag on the bed, taking in the room around me. It was a deep jade green with white trimming. The bed spread was white with jade green designs crisscrossing the edges. I smiled at the simple, but calming effect the room held.

"Now that we're alone," Alice said, closing the door as she and Rose walked in. "I can safely tell you that that jacket needs to be retired Bella."

I looked at her a minute before bursting into laughter.

"I hardly think this is funny Bella. That thing is hideous!" I laughed harder and plopped onto the bed.

"It's one my most comfortable pieces of clothing Alice, would you really deprive the poor fresh out of college student her one valuable piece of college clothing?" I asked, shooting her my best puppy dog eyes.

Alice hesitated a moment, and I felt sure I had made my first victory when Rose chimed in.

"Don't even think it Bella. She's only hesitating cause you're the newbie and she doesn't want to start off on a bad note."

Alice snorted and I laughed harder. If I was honest with myself, I knew the jacket was well past its prime, but I just couldn't bring myself to part with it. I had had the thing since my freshman year of high school. Yeah, it was well past it's prime.

"Tell you what Alice," I started. "I'll retire the jacket, not get rid of it of course, but retire it if and only if you can find me one I like better."

Alice perked up and bounced happily.

"I'm taking this as a personal challenge Bella, and I always succeed when it comes to clothing."

I didn't doubt her one bit.

A spent the time up till dinner just talking with Alice and Rose. The more time I spent with them, the more I liked them. Emmett had truly lucked up with Rose and the others, they were ultimately very good people.

"Alright everyone, dinner is ready!" Esme called out from the kitchen. I followed Alice and Rose to the dinning room.

"Sit by me Bella!" Alice smiled, motioning to the seat beside her. I smiled and sat down as Rose and Emmett sat across from me. I felt someone sit on my left and looked to see Edward making himself comfortable.

"You're going to attempt sitting next to me after I apparently attacked you earlier?" I asked in mock shock. "You're not worried I'll pummel you to the ground again?"

Edward chuckled in a low, deep, and surprisingly extremely sexy way.

"I figured I'd take my chances, plus I was out of options."

"Oh, and here I thought you were just being brave." I grinned. Edward chuckled again, and I found myself enjoying the sound far more than I should have.

* * *

Again, thanks guys!! I'm already working on Chapter 5.


End file.
